The invention relates to controlling a local energy generation source to influence in a desired way the power factor of energy delivered to the local source by a power utility grid.
Alternating current (AC) electrical power is distributed over a power utility grid to end users, such as homes and businesses. Large power generation plants generate AC power for the grid. Inefficiencies in the transmission of AC power over the grid occur due to an excessive leading or lagging power factor in the AC power being delivered to an end user. Greater efficiencies may be achieved in power distribution if the power factor could be adjusted at the location of an end user.
Conventional techniques to adjust the power factor include passive devices such as capacitors and inductors. The devices to adjust the power factor have been incorporated into equipment at end user sites, located at a central substation in a grip, or otherwise spread out over a distribution system. These conventional techniques provide a constant adjustment to the power factor at the location at or near the end user.
Increasingly, relatively small power generation units distributed through the grid generate real and reactive power for a local power customer and for the grid. These distributed power generation sources may be wind, solar or hydro power generation units; battery storage units; fuel burning units or other sources of electrical power.
Distributed power generation units can contribute to adjusting the power factor at an end user site that both generates local power and receives power via the utility power grid. A distributed power generator influences the power factor at the end user site where the unit is located.